


Adastra Alternative (Fragment)

by Leon_Smith



Category: Adastra (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Furry, Gen, Metafiction, Minor Spoilers, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Smith/pseuds/Leon_Smith
Summary: Hey everyone! Inspired by an original visual novel, I wanted to tell another story that could happen in another universe, where the things could be a bit different. The idea was to take an original visual novel and revamp a bit (or a lot) of it's lore, events, character backstories, their personalities and their role they play.Or at least that was an idea, anyway. Right now I'm not sure if it worth going for it since there is no guarantee that the end result would be actually any good. That's why I present to you a couple of pilot chapters, that are mainly focuses on Amicus and Marco preparing for the trails. Depending on the general response from fans, I will decide whether it's a project worth continuing or not.As I said, this is a "what if", scenario, which means that some things might be different from the original novel, so be warned!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Pilot Chapter 1

A month or so after Marco’s uplifting.

POV: Amicus.

And so – the dark times have begun. As Marco would say -- it seemed I got stuck in a bad streak. Almost like the “Other” himself had cursed me.

“wakey-wakey, my beautiful prince! We have got a loooong schedule ahead of us today!”

If you only knew how much of hidden malice there were in this seemingly innocent request.

“Just five more minutes Marco… “-- I said.

“Okay… time’s up!”

“YEWOCH!”

And after that, I immediately felt like I’ve got zapped by something. I instantly woke up and turned to innocently smiling human, my eyes wide.

“What did you know! This thing is better than an alarm clock! I never knew!”

“A “Nervo”!? Where did you even get it”?

“Dunno… stole maybe?”

“Doesn’t matter… let see how would _you_ like getting zapped by it!”

“Fair warning though: I’m armed!”

“Not for long!”

Before Marco could do anything, I effortlessly got him pinned to my bed.

“Not a tough guy anymore, do you?”

At that moment I thought victory was in my hands, when…

“Hmmmm… so you finally decided to succumb to your horny, primal, carnal desire towards your pet, do you, my prince?”

“WHAT!? What do you take me…”

He knew that it would be my reaction.

He was waiting for this exact moment!

“Ha! Gatcha!”

“YEWOCH!”

And I got zapped again.

“You… scoundrel!”

“You are just waaaaaaay too gullible, my prince. Almost like a little puppy.”

“You not going to get away with this!”

“Well, yeah? Let’s see if you can catch me first, _your highness!”_

And that was pretty much every morning now.

We usually rush to the hall in a chase, when we usually encounter Virginia.

“Dear Gods, what are you two even doing!? We can hear your voices right from the dining room!”

“Oh, hello my mistress, -- Marco said, -- I just thought that your brother could use a _liiiiitle_ help in waking up.”

“Oh, that’s what this is about… well, then I guess I can forgive you. Partly”.

“Virginia! How could you!”

“Dear brother, I love you and all, but I _do_ think that sometimes you taking _too much_ of your time in getting ready for a day.”

At a time like this, I felt completely destroyed.

…

…

After that, Marco immediately dragged me for preparing for our trails. No matter how hard I tried to convince him that he _didn’t have_ to be so attentive, he would never let me go.

Usually, we were starting with dance trials.

Marco was clumsy and awkward at first, yet he was doing everything to improve his skills.

“Ah, crap, my legs are still wooden… it’s been a while since I was doing this sort of thing. Not since my last prom, I think.”

“Hey, it’s okay! You are improving right in front of my eyes! Plus, you are skinny and light as a feather!”

“Yeah, and you are heavy like a bum,” -- he said, touching my belly.

“You know; you could really work on your manners. Oh yeah, just so you know! My belly is, actually, A very important centre of gravity!”

“Gravity? Towards what? Candies that you devour while no one is there to stop you?”

“Well, that too, but it is a really valuable asset during hand-to-hand combat!”

“Too bad it does nothing to help you during dancing thought.”

“Perhaps you seemed to like it!”

“Well yeah, It would be perfect for a pillow… huh?”

Suddenly Marco stopped.

“What’s wrong?” – I asked.

“Oh! Nothing. It’s just… I cannot help but feel like we were already having this conversation… sometime… whatever. Another loop?”

…

…

The more we danced, the more we became better. Finally, there was no need for narration, so we were talking about whatever we found interesting.

“Hey Amicus”.

“Yeah, my trustworthy servant?”

“Can you just _imagine_ the amount of love you must have felt towards someone in order to throw your whole nation under the bus?”

“Oh, you are talking about “Drusus and Meera” legend?”

“Yeah. Pretty tragic, huh?”

“Well… it isn't really necessarily was true, but… yeah, I think it was a _bit selfish._ On a Drusus part.”

“But isn’t he had the right to build his own personal happiness? Aren’t we all have the right to have it? If you had the same choice, what would _you_ do?”

“I… I would…”

Suddenly I stopped. For a moment, I felt like an uncompressible image flashed through my mind. It was… as if I was standing among the night sky while holding something… or _someone_ in my arms.

“Amicus?”

However, Marco returned me back to reality.

“Oh… I… I don’t know. You ask so strange question sometimes! Thought I hope that I will never have to make that choice. Ever.”

“Sorry… it was very inconsiderate on my part.”

“Hey, that’s okay. Thought I noticed that you like to ask a “What if” types of questions. Why?”

“Well… have you ever wondered how things have turned out, let’s say, somewhere in a parallel universe? Um, I mean…”

“Don’t know… I don’t see any point in it, honestly. I already have _my_ universe. Though I do find it fascinating that your people also have such concept like “parallel universe” at their current point of development.”

“Wait a minute… so you too have this concept? How are you even imagining it?”

“Well… First of all, did Scipio told you that our universe is spherical?”

“Not really, I’m yet to ask him about… wait… are you serious right now?”

“Yeah. If you will travel in certain direction…”

Suddenly Marco stopped.

“Amicus, if universe indeed _has_ the form of an object, then what lies _beyond?_ Like, there is a vacuum space that surrounds planets but…”

“Well, you basically guessed it yourself – Beyond our universe lies… other universes!”

I’m not sure if Marco can comprehend it all, as he stood a bit dumbfounded.

“So this is basically a 4d?”

“Four… what?”

“Well, it’s the same thing, almost.”

Next ten minutes Marco tried to explain _his_ concept… yet I understood nothing.

I shook my hear fiercely.

“Brrrr.”

“What “Brrr”?”

“How this even works?”

“Just imagine the same thing, with a difference that there are cubes instead of spheres!”

“But why cubes?”

“Because we live in a three-dimensional space, you dummy!”

“Hey!”

I clearly got offended at this point

“Maybe _you_ are the one who just can’t explain things right?”

“Amicus, this is a school program material! And you say that your super-mega-advanced civilization knows nothing about it? God, I can’t believe you had the nerve to call _me_ a primate”.

I wanted to say something in objection but suddenly found that I can’t think of any.

“Whatever. Let’s go for another loop”.

…

…

“In any case, I see a little point in worrying about other universes”.

“Hey, I’m not saying that have to necessarily “worry”. I’m talking about this: have you ever wanted to sneak peek at what lies _beyond_? Just imagine, at that exact moment as we speak: how well are doing _another_ Marco and _another_ Amicus? What exactly are they doing?”

“Shit, I don’t even know… They probably hanging out somewhere near the lakeside right now! I know I would certainly do it”.

“Huh? Is this an extent of your imagination?”

“Well _excuse_ me for lacking imagination! Maybe you can offer something better?”

“Well, how about they fighting to overthrow some kind of secret organization that threatens to capture the empire? Or maybe parents turned out to be evil after all and decide to destroy the world, so they embark on a mission to unite all galaxians against them? Or maybe they decide to walk they separate path and lead their respective nations to an alliance with each other? Or maybe during this time something changes in their worldview, so instead of reuniting as friends, they become bitter enemies and start a war? Or…”

If I was a com, I would definitely be experiencing a severe process overload right now.

“Holy shit, Marco, stop! I don’t even want to _think_ that there is a universe where Parents are evil!”

“But what _if_?”

“Alright, I concede. You are indeed very… imaginative creature”.

“Really? So you finally recognize that my people are superior to yours?” – he smirked.

“So this is what you were scheming all along…” – I sighed, -- “you know, you really should try making stories. Maybe you even will become popular by the time I become emperor”

“Why thank you! I will definitely try this out.”

I also hoped that that way he would find a better use of his time, that dragging me to prepare to trails each day.

…

…

“Whew, I’m tired. Shall we call it a day?”

“Yeah, let’s”

We stopped, panting heavily when Marco finally said:

“You know; Sometimes I wish you guys had a signing contest instead of dancing one”

“Wait, so you can sing!? You’ve never told me!”

“Well, you never asked. Besides, all of the music is left on the smartphone that I handled over to Scipio, and I’m not sure even _he_ can charge it. As much as technologically advanced your civilization is, I really doubt there is a way to find the same type of electricity that we have on our home planet.”

“You are underestimating Scipio! He can find solutions even to the most unsolvable problems! Plus…”

Suddenly a realization has hit both of us.

“Damn, I almost forgot: we have to find a way to drag him out of his lab t other lakeside!”

“Agreed… You know what? Leave this to me! I think I got pretty close to him and, probably, I can find some way to drag him out of his lab by now”.

“Well then…”

I assumed my official pose.

“Marco, my pet and trustworthy servant! I bestow upon you the following order: find a way to make Scipio join us on the lakeside”

Marco bowed dramatically.

“As you wish, your majesty. I shall now commence my mission”

We both laughed. It was stupid, and yet, somewhat charming at the same time.

“Oh, by the way… _if_ Scipio will find a way to charge your device, would you… sing something for me? Any song of your people?”

“Is this a side quest? Very well, I shall add it to the list as well!” – he smiled.

“On my part, I will try to call Virginia and Cassius with me. They will most likely reject, but one can hope”.

“Always an optimist, I see? Well, good luck to you, your highness”

…

…

For a better or worse, Marco’s sudden surge of energy had only increased. He not only was constantly dragging me for our trails preparation but also constantly visited me during one of my classes. He was studying together with me, learning our culture and history, and at the same time, he also was managing to watch me for my studies and progress. There was a time I was not in the mood or just tired, when I simply wanted to skip one of my classes, and yet he still found a way to make me undertake them. For example:

“C’mon I’m tired. Go without me if you want” – I said. As an answer, Marco looked at me the devilish grin.

“What?” – I asked.

“Oh, nothing. I just wonder what happens if Virginia suddenly discovers your hidden candy stash. I woooondeeeeeeeeeer…”

“You… you won’t do this!”

“Who knows, my friend! Who knows…”

“Alright, I will come! Happy?”

Sometimes being near him becomes a chore. Sometimes I wasn’t even sure if I was the one who was in charge anymore. Sometimes I wanted to shout at him, tell him that we can’t just force ourselves to do stuff all day’s long. And yet… he was so happy when was seeing succeed and something that I couldn’t help but be happy as well. Eventually, I noticed that the fake smile I was wearing so other people could depend on me started transforming into an earnest and genuine one.

So I decided that if his care about me were making him happy… then I would gladly play along with him and put up with his quirks and my busy schedule.

…

…

POV: Marco.

I never knew how hard it was for my parents and caretakers to make me get up, go to school and do homework every day. Now, however, I think I’ve got a pretty clear picture.

It cost me an enormous amount of force to lift myself early in the morning, and even more to make Amicus rise up early in the morning. And even-even more to make him stop loafing around and, finally, start preparing to face the trails.

I had to use a lot of “carrot and stick approach”. Virginia helped me a lot with thought, since she knew her brothers pretty well, as well as what exactly could motivate them.

Even with her help though, I still had a lot of troubles with Amicus. He was often getting pussy just like a baby (or I guess like a pup in his case), tried to skip or avoid his classes as well as finishing the as faster as he could. Honestly, I’m afraid to even think through how many troubles he will had to go if he becomes an emperor. All of sudden, I really wished him to just reject this whole thing and just go and find any other job in life, like, opening a restaurant that he wants so much. I even wanted to suggest it, however, by the time I was about to offer him this, he became so dedicated at preparing to the trails, that I felt like this suggestion would be a betrayal on my part. So I said nothing.

Now that I spent most of my time with him, including accompanying him on his business trips, I felt that I start to get really attached to him. I also start to discover his other negative character traits, besides his laziness. I have discovered that aside from being caring, optimistic and easygoing, he can also be very selfish, prideful, arrogant and spoiled. He also has this unhealthy patriotism that bordered to outright racism, that I was all too well familiar with.

Because of this, we were constantly arguing, butting heads and getting in a fight. A lot.

On one of such days, he wanted to make me a pleasant surprise by inviting me to some kind of restaurant, but because of force majeure, we were late by a couple of ours. When Amicus asked if he could still invite me, the mistress of a restaurant said it had been long since closed. And despite Amicus tried his best to charm his way through, the she-wolf had made it pretty clear that she is not going to make an exception for him, even though he was a member over the royal family. And then he said this:

“Excuse me, but you _do_ realize you are speaking with the son of an emperor, woman?”

I felt a complete and utter shock at this moment. To think that Amicus – the kind and caring Amicus whom I knew -- can speak in such a manner was the most unpleasant of my discovery I had with him over the past couple of days.

“I’ve _paid_ for this dinner in advance, and I require…”

Before he could make a situation even worse, I apologized to a woman on his behalf and dragged him out of everyone’s line of sight. After that, I’ve pitched his dumb-founded face near mine and gave him a good slap.

“OW! What the hell do you think you are doing!?”

“That was supposed to be _my_ line! Amicus, how could you!”

‘’How could I what? I was simply trying to… have a meal with you! And this woman…”

‘’First of all, we were late by hours. And second of all: even if we _weren’t_ late – how could you so blatantly abuse your power just to satisfy your whim!”

I could see the frustration and anger on Amicus face, yet I couldn’t stop my own feelings.

“Marco… how can you say this!? I was doing it all because of…”

“Amicus, who cares for whose sake you are doing this!? Do you even realize that the world isn’t spinning around you or me for that matter? And you know what? Even if we are allowed us to dine together, then I would refuse anyway, because I would never want to be together with a person who shows others disrespect for his own goals. Even if this goal just so happens to be me. Shame on you, Amicus.”

…

…

After these arguments, we usually wouldn’t talk with each other until finally, either of us decided to apologies. Normally, it always was Amicus.

Sometimes we also were getting into political arguments as well. Someday after another lesson upon which there was a subject touched about Khemian and Adastrian war, Amicus was complaining about the fact their leader at the time decided to apologize to Khemians, thus stopping potential bloodbath. I thought that Amicus, of all people, should have empathized with this choice, yet all he was doing is complaining about how little pride this emperor had.

“You know; you are talking exactly like your brother right now. If you or he was an emperor at the time, I doubt that resolve would be as good as it was.”

“Marco, what are you talking about? They were the ones who started provocation!”

“You mean that if _they_ started first, then you have to respond in the same manner, right? So you can drag yourself to their level? Never mind that there might be civil galaxian, siblings and children who have done nothing wrong!”

“Do you mean that we should have shown that we can be toyed around however they see fit!? Besides, our targets were their armed bases, and we never fired directly at…”

“That doesn’t matter! People could still die in the crossfire!”

“What!?”

He reacted the way like it was some kind of revelation for him.

“Amicus, I can’t recognize you! Where have all your kindness suddenly gone?”

“I… I just never thought about it…”

“Really? So if a similar situation happens when you are an emperor, you will respond your way? Shoot first, ask questions later? How do you think, what this type of reign will bring to your particular country and every other around it?

“Dear Gods, what can I ever do or say that will satisfy you at that point!? It’s almost as if you intentionally try to find failure in my logic and turn it against me!”

…

…

At times like this, I stop to evaluate my own actions and opinions as well. It was clear that at this point in time our relationship has reached a level where I had now a certain level of influence over Amicus… yet I struggled to identify if this kind of influence was actually healthy. Maybe I’m just trying to project my own unreleased ideas upon Amicus? Am I starting to get too biased? Too toxic? Too manipulative? Too… idealistic? I started to ask these types of questions over and over again. Do I really try for Amicus to succeed out of kindness, or do I, in fact, trying to achieve my own selfish goals? I’m still not sure what it is, what _am_ I. Or… do I indeed just trying to pick a fight with him? No that would be stupid, there _has_ to be a reason.

I decided to consult with Virginia one day. I thought she would admonish me but, weirdly enough, she was surprisingly chill about this whole issue.

“Manipulation is just another tool we use during interaction with each other. It can be used to control someone or to show them the right way. It’s pretty normal these days to rely on it, so you shouldn’t think like this is necessarily something negative”.

“But how can I be sure that I’m using this “tool” for the right thing to begin with? How can I be sure that I have… benevolent intent?”

“Marco, trust me, I would have noticed if you were trying to achieve your personal desires through him. After all, if this were indeed true, we weren’t having this conversation, do we?”

“I… I guess.”

“However, there _is_ a certain danger in this way of ‘teaching’ him. While you indeed trying to explain to him which way is correct, you inevitably cling to your own beliefs and values that you think are right. And while they are _mostly_ right, I can’t help but notice that they are a _tad_ too idealistic. I suppose you inherited them through from your father, right?”

“Yeah. He is a government official, after all, and quite experienced as a politic. Obviously he isn’t perfect, yet he has done everything in his power to show me the most optimal ways in this type of sphere. And I thought that I would be strong enough to inherit his job one day…”

“Well, you have a whole life ahead to decide. Multiple even, if you will decide to take our life-extension medication! But back to the topic, while your worldview _is_ not without its flaws, it is exactly what Amicus needs right now – A fresh look through another set of eyes that could show him an error of his ways. Deep down, everyone believes that their line of thinking is the most correct one. So it’s very healthy when their way of thinking gets challenged by someone another. Right now, you are the only person who can do it out of all of us, since others are incapable to do it for one reason or another. Cassius is too self-absorbed and isn’t particularly keen on helping his competition, Cato and Alex aren’t much of politicians, Neferu isn’t particularly loved by anyone except me, Scipio it is too shy to argue his point of view, and as for me…”

Virginia moved toward the table, snatched a candy wrapper and presented it to me as evidence :

“Well, he doesn't really like listening to me, does he?”

“Yeeeah, it seems your choice is limited. Limited indeed”, -- I sighed.

“You wish someone else to handle this responsibility?”

“It’s not that I _want_ to replace it on other shoulders, it’s just that… It’s kind of drastic change in my life that happened to me last month. I’ve never even thought that I would be placed in the role of pseudo advisor for someone. You know what, though? I’m not going to back away. I’ve already in this role, and I’m going to see this through the end”.

“Now, _that’s_ the spirit I want to see from you!”

“Though I have to say that if you would suddenly become an empress, mistress, this would solve a _lot_ of problems”.

“I’ve other plans for my life, thank you very much! Besides, _it is_ entertaining to see how you two will overcome the struggles”.

“I wish _I_ would start viewing my life as a big reality show sometimes…”.

…

…

After our political argument, I was thinking about how I should apologize to him but, as always, he was the one to came to me first.

“Hey, Marco… do you feel disappointed with me?”

“I… not really but… it’s just I’m a bit biased too. Especially when the business comes to war. The war itself is such an ugly and cruel thing, that sometimes I think that it should be avoided at any cost. In our history, there was a war called “the cold war” – a war between to most influential nations at the time. And if, at the time, those nations had leaders who thought that they obliged to answer every provocation they were getting with the weapons they had… well… I wouldn’t be staying here with you right now. And the only thing you would discover when you were searching for a pet would be a completely desolate husk of a planet. You see what I mean?”

It took a while for Amicus to respond.

“It’s… a bit too much to take in at once…”

“Just think about it. Maybe I’m not right in our argument, but that’s what drives my point of view and my opinion on the matter.”

I probably should have made a simpler example.

I was about to leave in order to avoid further awkward silence when Amicus had stopped me.

“Marco, wait!”

I turned around, confused.

“I’m… I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I thought too arrogantly of our race and… of myself. You right: I was prioritizing my own pride in the destruction that could happen because of war. And for that – I’m sorry. But that’s not all.”

I was standing here in awe: never before Amicus would admit his mistake so earnestly. Did I… succeed in showing him an error of his ways?

“But that’s not all. Marco, after I become an emperor – allow me to help you reclaim the faith in your people!

“You… are still want to achieve an intergalactic alliance?”

“Yes! I promised you that, and I _never_ betray my promises!”

“I see… it wouldn’t be easy though: the effect that it would cause might be absolutely unpredictable for both of our planets…”

‘’Then I _will_ find the way to make it as delicately as possible!”

An intergalactic alliance… peace for the whole world… the dream I thought I would never be able to attain, and yet…

“Amicus… Can I… accompany you on this mission?”

“Well, technically you _already_ accompanying me, so…”

“Not as a pet, but as someone who can actively help you and play a part in our alliance!”

“Oh, I see… well, Of course, you can. After all, it’s _your_ planet we are talking about!”

“Thank you. Heh…”

A funny image flashed before my mind.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing. I just imagined a… funny situation: We are visiting my planet, both of us together with diplomatic delegation. I work as an interpreter and ambassador, while you are making a speech about how you are proud to make an alliance with my planet. Pretty silly, isn’t it?”

Amicus smiled.

‘’You know Marco…”

“Yeah?”

“You are a dreamer too, after all!”

“Yeah, it seems I am now. And its aaaaaall your fault.”

“Well, that’s one particular fault that I’m proud of! So…”

He stretched his paw towards me.

“Are you ready to make our dreams come true, partner?”

…

…

He is a selfish, prideful, arrogant, lazy and so, so stupid… sometimes. And yet… despite all that I’m feeling like there is nothing that we can’t accomplish together, no matter how far was our goal.

I stretched my hand to his paw and said:

“Per aspera ad astra, my prince!”


	2. Pilot chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another pilot chapter. This time I decided to introduce a character who was too busy being a hikikomori to show up in original game -- Scipio!

POV: Marco

I finally start accompanying Amicus to his business meetings in other towns. Here I was able to witness all the poverty, chaos and injustice that was happening in the empire. I was witnessing revolts, meetings and thousands of homeless on the street.

Looking at them, I was asking myself: Do _I_ deserve this life of luxury? Do I have the right serving as a royal servant, instead of struggling peasant? I kept asking these questions over and over again, yet have arrived at no conclusion.

“Poor people…” – I said.

Amicus gently touched my shoulder. This time, his face was completely serious. He always was like that when he attended to his duties. It was a necessary mask to put on self in order to appeal to triumvirates. He hated it, and I hated it too, but we both knew that it was a necessary thing to do.

“I didn’t want you to see all this…” – he said.

“Amicus, you can’t always keep me sheltered within four walls. I _have_ to know what is going on around me.”

“I know… I know, and yet…”

“I would discover all of this anyway sooner or later. Besides, I have to uphold my responsibility as a pet to the best of my skill. That means I inevitably should accompany you. And in any case, I have to view the world how it truly is, not the way you want to present to me.”

“Heh, you are talking like a real adult you know?”

“Well, I _am_ an adult”

“I know. Sorry, it’s just… I always viewed you as a… younger person then you are”

“Really? What a coincidence…” – I thought.

“Marco do you still mad at me for… trying to conceal this stuff from you?”

“You know, in a weird way, I partly grateful for that. Don’t get me wrong, it was extremely shady and scummy on your side… and yet… I can’t help but feel glad that you are taking care of me as if I was your brother”.

I had almost regret those words instantly. The least Amicus needs right now is to remind himself how distant and fragile his relationship with Cassius had become.

“Uh, I mean…”

For a moment, he changed his expression to a sad smile.

“Heh, you right. I really missed that feeling, you know? The feeling that you have someone I can care about, as well as feeling that this person cares about you in return”.

I was thinking about what to answer him.

“You know, -- I said, -- I believe that your relationship with Cassius _will_ get better. No matter what the results of the trail will be”.

“I know, right? I believe this too”.

Unfortunately, our banter was interrupted by the sound of nearing footsteps.

“Ah, looks like we have guests, -- sighted Amicus, -- another triumvirate, I presume. Are you ready? I will try to make it so he won’t bother you much”.

“It’s okay, Amicus. It’s only natural they would want to know more about the species they had just discover. Besides, if we _are_ adamant about making our dreams a reality, then we have to start right here and now, at this exact moment”.

“Heh, I see you really serious about it!”

“Um, Amicus? You _do_ know that there are lives that might depend on our actions? _Of course,_ I’m freakin’ serious!”

“Hey, I know! I’m just… glad that you have such strong resolve!”

…

…

On the other hand, we also were trying to have fun sometimes. After all, it is equally important to rest as it is important to work.

Plus, I finally got a chance to invite Scipio on one of such days.

When I came to his lab, I was surprised to find out that he was tinkering with my phone.

“Scipio?” – I called, -- “May I come in?”

“Oh, it’s you, Marco. Of course! Come in, come in”

“Thanks! Sorry for bothering you”

“Don’t be, it’s nothing really. Actually, it good you came in. I think I’ve found a way to charge your phone””

“Really!?”

This guy never stops to amuse me. Or anyone else, I seem. He is indeed one of the brilliant minds out there.

“Yeah. We indeed don’t have _exact_ same type of energy like on earth… but to make your device develop this type of energy on its own with the help of solar power – seemed to be not an impossible task”.

“Whoah, a solar charger? That’s fucking amazing! Thought that isn’t the reason why I come here. Say, are you preoccupied with anything next couple of hours? Besides my phone, I mean.”

“Um… not really… you wanted to task me with something else?”

“As a matter of fact, yes. I wanted you to come with us on a lakeside”.

It’s hard to read an expression on his face through the tinted glasses, but I could swear he looked really surprised.

“On the lakeside? Me??”

“Yes, you!”

“I… I’m not sure…”

Partly I could understand him. He was me a month ago. You know, before this whole uplifting thing. Thanks to Amicus thought I understood that just sitting in a closed room old day isn’t good for your health.

“Scipio, do you _ever_ get tired of sitting in your lab all day?”

“Well… not all day, but…”

“Then join us! You have to unwind your mind at least _some_ time!”

“Alright, alright, if you insist.”

“Awesome! Oh, and while I’m here, can I borrow a certain… equipment out of your lab? I just want to offer Amicus and Alex something new this time. And you. Well, for the first time”.

“Well, we will see. What do you need equipment for, though?”

…

…

Once everything was ready, I took the tools and descended to the hall with Scipio. Alex and Amicus. I could see how Amicus’s expression got lightened up once he saw Scipio.

“Wow, so you _have_ managed to drag him out after all! You _are_ the best pet in the world!”

I could feel like Alex and Scipio turned their heads in embracement, while the only thing left for me was to let out a big sigh.

“Amicus. For God’s sake. Please, do me a favour and do not make me ask someone to invent a muzzle exclusively for you.”

“Damn, what did I say _this_ time? Am I wrong to express my happiness?”

“Sometimes I envy that Cassius didn’t have to bother with you anymore. Speaking of which, judging by the state of things he is not coming?”

“Well…” – Alex answered, “he said that he too old for this, so no. Actually, he even didn’t really want for _me_ to go, so I was forced to sneak past him”.

“Yeah, -- Amicus added, -- and Virginia is busy. As always”.

“Well, I suppose more for us then?”

“You said it, partner!”

We were about to make it to the exit when we met one more person who we forgot to invite, and this time it wasn’t Cato.

“Well well well, where are you all going all of sudden?”

I could hear everyone gasping, so I tried my best to remain calm and composed.

“Ahhotem to you too, Neferu. How good you asked! We were just thinking to go on our usual lakeside stroll. Want to come with us?”

I could feel with my side vision like Amicus shivered from my words, but I tried to pay him no mind for now.

“Why, thank you! How considerate! Although I have to refuse your invitation. For now, that is. There is something I have to attend now anyway, however next time I would surely be ready to waste some time with you. I wish for you to have a good day.”

“I wish for you to have a good day as well”.

…

…

Once the danger has passed, we finally started to walk toward the lakeside.

“Um, Marco? Were you _serious_ just now? You really wanted to invite _him!?_

“Manners, Amicus, manners. We couldn’t just avoid him, and openly rejecting his company would be an active gesture of resentment on our side, which in turn could result in a bad relationship. And _that_ could hurt our… well, _your_ alliance. Am right or am right?”

“Dear Gods, it’s just a lakeside stroll! Must we take it _so seriously?_ Besides, it should be none of his concern with whom I want to hang out and with whom I’m not! _”_

“Oh boy, here we go again…”

I was afraid that we are about to start one of _those_ arguments, when, thankfully, Alex has come to my rescue.

“Guys, stop it! We are here to have fun, not to have an argument. Again”.

After a brief pause, she Immediately changed the subject.

“Scipio! I’m so glad you have finally decided to join us!”

“Me too, actually! Hey Scipio, how was it?”

“Uhm… well, I don’t even know where to start”…

Scipio was clearly embarrassed by the sudden shift of attention towards him, however, it was exactly what he needed right now, so I did not disrupt their banter.

…

…

Finally, we arrived near the familiar landscape.

“By the way, Marco, I wanted to ask: why you had dragged those things with you?“

“Oh, you will know at the moment. Could you help me, first?”

What I needed – wasn’t much: Two solid beams, some kind of transparent, flexible but solid net which I could tie between them and a ball.

“Alright then… ladies and gentlemen! Siblings and children! I present to you our favourite, national sport, known as… a beach volleyball!”

I could felt confused gazes starring.

“So… it’s like, sports game?” Asked Amicus.

“That’s correct! So, we have to split into two teams and throw a ball at each other’s side! Those who will manage to score ten points – wins! Now, it’s not that easy…”

It took me a while to explain rules to everyone.

“So, who wants to try?”

“Sounds like fun! I wish!” – answered Amicus.

“Isn’t it a bit… dangerous to play this game with Amicus?” – doubted Alex.

“I… I’m afraid that I will just get in the way” – said Scipio.

“Aww, come on! You don’t have to be _so_ scared of me! I will go easy with you!”

In the end, he has managed to convince both of them.

“Great! Oh, and Marco, you are on my team!”

“Um… yeah sure, your highness.”

…

…

Amicus was predictably the best player. The way he played was far from “easy” at all, firing the ball high and far whenever he touched it. The only thing that was holding him back is that sometimes he was firing _too_ far, leading to out.

“Whoa, I’m starting to like this game! I will never get tired of hitting this thing!”

“Yeah, though I thought you promised _won’t_ do it so fiercely and manically”

The next player was Alex. It was as if his nimble, flexible cat’s body was made exclusively for this type of game. He was able to counter the ball basically from any side of the map.

“Hah… let’s see how to do you like that!”

I didn’t even know that he was so competitive.

The third “best” player was – what did you know – me! I was so out of shape that rarely could catch a ball at all. Most of the time I was getting underfoot for Amicus and simultaneously getting hit by him as well.

“Whoa, Marco, careful!”

“Ngh… I thought that was supposed to be my line….”

Poor Scipio was even worse though. Being a wolf I thought he would have at least some reserves of beastly power hidden within him, but it seemed that he was out of shape even more than me.

“I… told you… I just get in the way…”

The results were… pretty gloomy, honestly. Amicus’s power was on whole other level than any of us.

“Amicus, no fair! You said you will hold back!” – Alex complained

“Well, I haven’t thought that you will be _that…_ Yewoch!”

I interrupted him by slightly pulling his tail.

“What was that for!?”

“So you couldn’t say anything stupid again. By the way: I’m changing sides. Let’s see how long you will last against all of us!”

“Hey! You, traitor! That’s what you will do after I will show one of my weaknesses? You will choose another master for yourself?”

I wanted to answer ‘all the more reason for you _not_ to show any weakness’ however that would mean that in this case, we will still have no chance of winning.

“Sorry!” – I said, -- “I do only what is fair!”

“In that case, If I win – you will be doing me a massage today!”

“The shame Is a foreign concept to you I see, my prince? In that case, if we win, I will get full and permanent access to your sweets reserves!”

We still lost though.

…

…

The rest of the day we were pretty much just goofing around like little kids. Even Scipio finally started to open up a bit. He was like little shy kid himself at first, but soon he started enjoying our company.

Towards the end of the day when Amicus decided to make final swim towards an island and back, I’ve got a moment to ask him, how was he. 

“Well… that’s was very… unusual, to say the least”.

“Really? How come?”

“I was raised in extreme severity, and I was always treated like a noble, for whom it was a shame to play with normal kids”

“Oh… I… see”

The more I keep hearing about wolven society the more I begin to despise it. Well, actually I started to despise the whole “Galaxian” society. It’s absolutely baffling how having so much technological advantage on their side they are managing to still stay so archaic. On the other hand, I started to appreciate my own human society more.

“Well, in that case, I suggest making use of everything that you weren’t allowed to have when you were a kid! After all, this type of activities is pretty harmless”.

“I… will think about it.”

“Please do”.

“And… I…”

At that moment I finally saw Scipio taking off his glasses. His eyes turned out to be a pretty human-like and pleasant… if melancholic, a bit.

“Thank you, Marco. Thank you, that you all for allowing me to… participate In your activities”.

I felt like a sadness started growing within me. He really _is desired_ to be a part of our company.

“Next time, please, don’t be so shy. Alright?”

Looking in his eyes again, I’ve noticed a deep sadness within him as well.

I wanted to find a delicate question about what worries him so much but decided not to invade his personal space for now.

“You know, I’m glad that Amicus chose you instead of any other… human”.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, honestly”, -- I answered, -- “I believe that there are many much more fitting candidates for him… potentially”.

“And I still glad that he has chosen you. Young master has changed so much during this month… in a good way”

I let out a sad laugh. If the current Amicus is the one who has changed recently, then I’m afraid to imagine him in a state before that.

“I hope you will continue to guide him, even after he becomes an emperor”

Shit, I’ve almost forgotten.

“Oh yeah. About that. Scipio…I will need your help. I, indeed, want to make him better, but I’m not sure that I’m qualified for the job. I still have a little confidence in my values and my… well… my political skill. I also need someone to guide me, someone who can show me what is best for a society that I’ve found myself in. Can you… help me with it?”

Scipio was silent for a while, then smiled.

“Heh, it’s been a long time since somebody was in need of my services. I will try my best, Marco. I’m sure that, together, we will manage to guide Amicus on his path”.

“Thank you”.

…

…

Finally, we returned to the palace and parted ways in our respected sides.

“Whew! This was a really fun time”.

“Uh-huh. Just what we need before our next troubles”.

“Soy you are still going to drag me to preparations for trails, huh?”

“I will do it until you will become an emperor, your highness”.

“Heh… I see. You are quite an evil overseer, you know that? Sometimes I even wonder who will be in charge of our empire!”

We lay down on the bed, preparing for sleep.

“Hey, Marco…”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you… for bringing Scipio with us. I never managed to do that before you came. And… despite everything… I’m still glad to have made an acquaintance with you”.

“Then, I thank you too for valuing me and my help. And… I believe that, together, we are going to make through this!”

“Whoah, Marco is that you even you? A couple of days ago you would have said something, like, “You will never be able to beat a Cassius with such an attitude towards trials!”

“It seems I started to get a _bit_ more optimistic. And that’s all your fault as well.”

“Hehe!”

He gave a tight hug before covering himself in a blanket and putting himself to sleep.

It was a good day, and yet I could feel like there was something that bothered me:

“Say, Amicus… have you noticed that Scipio is worried about something? His eyes… now that I think about it, he has a look of a man who knows that he will die soon yet who has accepted his fate. What do you think? Am I just paranoid or… Amicus??”

Unfortunately, he was already snoring.

…

…

I, however, couldn’t sleep a wink. Partly this was because I suffered from insomnia, and partly because since arriving on Adastra my sleeping schedule was totally fucked.

So I raised from the bed and made it to the central hall.

At night, when the light was almost absent, the palace had an eerie, almost creepy feel to it. It was as if there was some hidden, evil darkness lurking underneath the seemingly clean façade. And in the right moment, this darkness would swallow me and everyone I’ve come to like and love while I was there.

Now that I think about… is this really untrue?

Upon arriving here, I was having dreams and nightmares that were, as if, trying to warn me about something. Like this one, where Amicus was holding me in the arms.

Was this the product of my imagination, my future or… my other life?

I couldn’t tell you.

However, there was something that I knew for sure: soon, my life will change drastically. I wasn’t gullible enough to believe that I will manage to live my new life just like that until the end of my days. Only Isekai protagonists could afford themselves to live an easy life in another world, and something was telling me that I wasn’t one of them. I knew that this idyllic life I was currently living was a mere calm before the upcoming storm. I just feel it.

See, this is the problem with fate: You know that it will come and mess up your life, and yet you can do nothing to stop it.

So the only thing you _can_ do is embrace it and continue your path on.

However, I’m not going to give up just because my life will change soon. On the contrary – I have to prepare myself to face this moment, and as well as I possibly can.

“Well well… are you sleepwalking down there”?

I shivered and saw Neferu. He was casually walking down to me, like seeing me standing there was something to be expected.

“Good evening, Pharaoh. I see you have trouble sleeping, as well”,

I got to talk to Neferu quite a lot, but still couldn’t figure out, whether he was a friend or foe. However, the thing that I _do_ know – is that I can’t show my true feelings when he is around.

“It’s not that I can’t sleep, it’s just I think that there are more productive ways to spend my time. By the way: you seem to do a good progress in bonding with Amicus”.

So I put my false mask yet again, in order to conceal my intentions.

“Well, only a fool would want to make an emperor his enemy. Besides, his friendship will guarantee me a successful career and job here. Isn’t it beneficial for everyone?”

Sometimes I feel like I’m cheeping a bit from my soul each time I’m talking about Amicus in such a manner, yet I feel like _this_ is what he wants to hear from me.

“Oh, I see you have a big plan ahead! Impressive. You are quite an ambitious creature, Marco. Though if you ask me, I would highly recommend you to join Khemians, if you indeed want a successful like in our society”

“Really? You seem to be very patriotic when it comes to your own race.”

“My Judgment comes not so much from my patriotic perspective, as much as from an objective point of view. The Khemia is on the rise, and Its future looking bright and promising. Adastra, meanwhile, is making an impression of a quite a sorry sight, won’t you agree? The country is struggling with one of the worse crisis’s in recent times, and both of leaders aren’t really making things better – one of them is too preoccupied with his own ambitions rather than what’s better for an empire, while the other doesn’t even have a plan, and more absorbed with making an _impression_ like he knows what he is doing. Besides, Amicus’s victory isn’t even assured, is it? And even if all of the above weren’t an issue…”

Neferu made a pause, and I suddenly wished that he would stop already.

“…are you sure Amicus would even bother with you after the trails?”

“You mean he would just discard me like a broken toy?”

“Exactly. And he might not even bother sending you to your home planet after that. Adastrian emperors were never exactly known for their loyalty towards their servants, even pets. Do you really think Amicus is any different?”

After each argument, I could not help but feel like a sharp needle was thrust straight into my heart. It was as if he knew exactly what levers he should pull: to make me fear failure, inferiority and… betrayal.

And yet I knew that I have to hold onto my faith now more than ever. Whatever will happen, I have to see it through the end. And even if Amicus _is_ a weak, submissive a selfish leader who isn’t even valuing his friends, which I highly doubt, then it is my responsibility to change and make him a better person. As his servant… and as his friend.

That’s why my current answer is:

“We will see about that, pharaoh”.


End file.
